Digimon: The Final Adventure
by gooseberries12
Summary: The Digi-Destined think their world and the Digi-World are finally safe...but when a new tougher, more extreme challenge then any of them have ever faced appears will they risk everything to save both worlds?...
1. Chapter 1

**Digimon: The Final Adventure**

_A/N: This story takes place a little after 02 but all the digi-destined from 02 and 01 including Willis. Since Mimi is in America she won't be in it as much but she will still be included. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. However I own Kaelee and Wolvramon and all his forms. I also own The Crest of Faith._

**Chapter 1**

It was a mild, murky morning in the grand, city of Odaiba. It was only 7.08 am but the city was already bustling with people. A tepid breeze blew across the runway of Odaiba airport. A young brown-haired boy of around 18 stood, leaning against a shiny wall, focusing on the crowd of people pouring out of Gate 12. He tapped his foot impatiently and checked his watch for the 5th time. It had been over 30 minutes since the plane had landed yet there was still no sign of the person he was expecting.

Suddenly a loud scream echoes through the entire terminal. The boy gives a startled leap, immediately looking around for danger. It seemed danger had become a part of the average day in his life.

As his eyes reach the entrance of Gate 12 he hears the scream again but this time he can make out a name... his name. "Tai!"

He then notices a girl running towards him. SMACK! The girl smashes into him. At first he didn't know what to do but he looked down and laughed as he saw his little cousin, ("well not so little anymore" He thought) clinging to him.

Tai leaned over and hugged her back. It had been a long time since the cousins had seen each other and it was obvious they were close. The girl released her cousin and gave him a big smile.

"Oh my God, I'm so glad to see you! It's been soo long!" exclaimed the blonde girl.

Tai couldn't help but laugh at his cousin. It was obvious she had spent more time in America then in Ireland since they last saw each other, despite her Irish father.

"It certainly has Kaelee, I'm glad to see you too! Look at you, your all grown up!" Tai added.

Tai at first hadn't noticed how different she was but it was apparent now. For a start she was much taller. She wore a black belly top and a purple-blue leather jacket which had and orange and yellow spike pattern on it and black skinny jeans.

Even though they were cousins they didn't look very alike accept Kaelee had a brown tinge in her blue eyes the same colour as Tai's. Tai couldn't believe how much she had changed. "She must be about 15 now" He guessed, estimating in his head.

"Yep, the baby is all grown up but you look the exact same… a lot taller though" Kaelee giggled as she stood on her tippy toes just about touching the top of his head.

"You should see everyone else!" Tai stated.

"I can't wait-"Kaelee starts but is interrupted by the loud knocking from her blue suitcase.

"Hurry up with the reunion now! I know you haven't seen each other in like 6 years and everything but we don't have all day you know!" shouts an anonymous voice from the suitcase.

Kaelee swiftly bends down and smacks it. "Shh Wolvramon!" She straightens up and smiles nervously.

"Should we get going Tai?" Kaelee asks grabbing onto the large suitcase.

"Yeah, we better. Let's Go!" Tai answered.

They shuffle down the long, shiny corridors of Terminal 2 swerving through the crowds of people.

"Well, it's good to see Wolvramon hasn't changed." The older boy snickers.

"Yeah, I don't think he ever will to be honest!" The excited girl replies. Kaelee then remembers Kari. She hadn't seen Kari since she arrived.

"Where's Kari?" She asks slowly wondering if Kari hadn't come to the airport because of her.

"Oh well, She had to stay up all night finishing a project for school and mum insisted on her staying in bed. She said to tell you she was sorry but she'd make it up to you." Tai explained.

Kaelee eyes widen with disbelief. "Seriously?"

Tai nods. He leads them out of the airport and guides them to a grey Toyota. They scramble into the car and strap themselves in, Tai sitting in the front seat beside his mother.

"Hello Kaelee, so nice to see you again! Look at you know, you've gotten so big!" Mrs Kamiya babbled as she started the car and began they're drive home.

"Hello, Mrs Kamiya , it's lovely to see you too!" Kaelee replies politely.

There's another loud knock from the suitcase concealing Wolvramon. Kaelee looks at the suitcase and up at Tai through the side mirror.

"Emm Tai…Can I…er..You know.." She gestures to her suitcase.

Tai grins and nods. "Go ahead!"

Kaelee beamed but slowly and cautiously opened the suitcase keeping an eye on Mrs Kamiya. Wolvramon bursts out of the suitcase hot and bothered.

"Thank God, I thought I was going to be in there forever!"Wolvramon remarks fanning himself.

Kaelee looks at Mrs Kamiya nervously waiting to see her startled reaction. But instead she's the complete opposite infact she looked over the moon.

"Well hello there, You must be Kaelee's digimon , Tai has told me you are a Digi-destained. I don't quite understand the whole concept of it but oh well, it's just another mouth to feed!" Mrs Kamiya chortles.

Kaelee and Wolvramon look at each other sheepishly.

"Yes. This is Wolvramon. Wolvramon this is Mrs Kamiya." Kaelee introduces them.

Wolvramon tips his at Mrs Kamiya. "Nice to meet you Mrs Kamiya and thank you for welcoming us into your home."

Mrs Kamiya shakes her head. "Oh stop that, both of you please call me Yuuko! And it would be a pleasure. It will be nice to catch up with you after such a long time, while your parents are away on business trips in Europe! I can't wait to try out this new recipe on you…."

Tai turns around and gives Kaelee a sympathetic look. "See what I have to deal with? Your best bet is to hide the food. That or end up in hospital!" He whispers but not quite low enough.

"Taiachi Kamiya! What did you just say!? How dare you! Don't mind him Kaelee hun, it's perfectly good food!" Mrs Kamiya scowls.

Tai shakes his head and runs his finger across his neck making Kaelee nearly stuff her fist in her mouth to stop her laughing. Wolvramon also bursting with laughter had his hat off muffling his wolfy laugh.

After a few minutes things settle down. Wolvramon grows sleepy and curls up beside Kaelee. Kaelee smiles and rests her chin on her hand, watching as the trees and broad buildings whizz by the window. Everything looked so calm and peaceful.

All of a sudden, out of the corner of her eye, Kaelee spots something faint and monstrous looking dwelling in the shadows of a dark alleyway. Kaelee double takes alarmed but the shady figure was nowhere to be seen. The travel deeper into the city but Kaelee couldn't stop thinking about the dark figure in the alley.

"What was that figure? Was it a person? It looked too big to be a Human….Maybe… No! That was impossible…" Kaelee thought denying the awful thought that had found its way into her mind.

She shivers just as the thought of it. The worried girl looked up catching the eye of her cousin. He had been watching her for the last few minutes and he had grown a tiny bit concerned as he gazed at her uneasy face.

Kaelee gave him an expression to say she was okay. Tai quickly understood and gave her an encouraging smile.

"Were nearly there know Kaelee, I'm sorry! We would have been much faster but the traffic today is horrendous!" Mrs Kamiya complains.

The Blonde girl nods but cracks a little smile. "It's Okay Mrs Kam- I mean Yuuko, it's nice to see the city as we go by rather than racing past everything and not being able to see anything!"

Kaelee then realises how tired she is. Her eyes grow heavy and her body refuses to move. Wolvramon who was already conked out, gently leans his head on Kaelee's knee. She tried to fight it but eventually gave in to her fatigue. Her eyes slowly fell and darkness took over. She gladly letting it take her away from her worries and to the wondrous dream world.

The grey Toyota finally pulls into a medium-sized apartment complex. It was completely made of stone but it was surprisingly charming. Every apartment had balcony with room for a table and 2 chairs. There was a pretty, little garden beside it with beautiful flowers and a pond filled with strange fish. It was a perfect place to disappear and relax for a few hours.

Tai climbed out of his car and looked up at the apartment complex. "Home, sweet , home!" He thought happily. Tai wandered forward towards the entrance but is called back by his mother.

"Tai! Where are you going? Come back and help me! You don't expect me to carry Kaelee's bags all by myself?" Mrs Kamiya yells.

Tai trudges back. "What do you want me to carry?"

Mrs Kamiya appears from behind the car laden with bags. "Oh never mind now! Just carry up Kaelee, and try not to wake her up!"

Tai nods. He reaches into the car and picks Kaelee up gently, so not to wake her. The now awake wolvramon leaps out of the car and shuts the doors. He gallops ahead rushing up the stairs, following Mrs Kamiya. "He sure is eager." Thought Tai as he strolled up to the open door of the apartment complex. But out of the corner of his eye he spots a faint flash of light coming from the garden. He twisted his head around curious. What was that? He stepped forward but is snapped out of it by Kaelee he gave out a sigh.

He bites his lip but decides to continue up to his apartment. Whatever it was couldn't be that important. But unknown to Tai, the light was a digi-port and it was going to prove crucial in the next few weeks.

_Well that's it for the 1st Chapter. Please Rate and Review._

_Sorry this chapter is a bit boring and the next one probably won't be that _

_Exiting either but I promise it will get better._


	2. Chapter 2

**Digimon: The Final Adventure**

_A/N: Well guys this is the 2__nd__ chapter! Please rate and review or else I can't write the rest of the story. I need to know if you guys are liking it or not! Yeah so I tried to make this chapter exciting,and re-introduce some characters back into the story._

_Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. However I own Kaelee and Wolvramon and all his forms. I also own The Crest of Faith. I own Micky..Blah de blah you know.._

**Chapter 2**

Kaelee awakes in a dim, toasty room, Wolvramon curled up next to her. The only source of light was shining through a crack in the blinds. She gets up carefully, as not to wake Wolvramon. She quickly gets changed into her usually clothes.

Kaelee then notices the big red electric clock sitting on the chest of drawers. It read 3.37pm.

"Wow, I must have been tired!" Kaelee gasps, making the last few adjustments to her hair. She speedily scans the pretty, little bedroom, noticing another bed and a desk completely, covered with papers and pens beside it. This must be Kari's room.

Kaelee calmly walks around the room. She stops at the wall above her Kari's bed. The wall was covered with pictures and posters. Her eyes linger on a small, old looking photo. It was nearly impossible to see the whole photo as the other pictures were covering it. The blonde girl shakily pulls away the photo's covering it to reveal the full picture. It had been taken all those years ago in the digi-world.

Memories came flooding back to her. The picture was of the original Digi-Destined standing happy and naïve with their Digimon. Other cheerful looking Digimon were standing in the background. She remembered every single one of their faces and their stories. The horrific moments started coming back to her.

It had been a week after that day. It had happened so quickly…so unexpectedly. She remembered the terrified screams….the data pixels floating about the sky…a ghastly roar of a beast….being alone…nobody to help her….the black sky… and the evil blood red eyes staring into her very own soul.

"NOOO!" Kaelee yells out shaking with fear as Wolvramon snaps her out of it.

"Kaelee snap out of it! It won't happen again…he's gone, Kaelee!" Wolvramon assured her.

She turns to Wolvramon a tear running down her cheek. "I know but..what if…I just don't want to lose you or anybody else because of me!" She moaned.

"And you won't! There's no way it can happen again….Have Faith!" The wolf digimon comforts her.

Kaelee sniffed and smiled. "I suppose it would be appropriate for the keeper of The Crest of Faith to have some! Thank you Wolvramon, you always know how to cheer me up." She pulls him into a hug and gets up. She wipes her tear stained face getting rid of the evidence.

Things wouldn't be so bad. Tomorrow would be the first day at her new school and she would get to see everyone again! It had been so long; she couldn't help but be excited. The teenage girl trundled over to her bright blue bag and took out her purple D3 and hooked it onto her belt. She never went anywhere without it.

Kaelee could remember the day her Digivice changed into a D3. She had been called to the Digi-world by Gennai. He told her the Japanese Digi-Destined needed help and she must go and find them. So she did what he told her to and did find them. Only Kari and TK had known who she was. When a fight came Wolvramon found he couldn't digi-volve. Her Digivice had started reacting with something, so while the others fought she followed it and found a Digi-egg in a torch-lit cave. It was the Digi-egg of Faith and with it Wolvramon could Digi-volve into Howromon. Howromon was a big wolf that was covered head to toe in armour. He had metal wings that allowed him to glide through the sky.

She grabbed the door handle but before she could turn it, the big wooden door opened revealing Kari. Kaelee blinks and smiles at her.

"Kari! It's so good to see you, how are you?" The blonde teenager leans over and gives her cousin a short hug.

"Hi Kaelee, it's nice to see you too! I'm great! What about you?" Kari smiles gently.

Kaelee glances at Wolvramon but replies with a grin. "I'm a little jet-lagged but I'm good!" Luckily Kari hadn't noticed the quick communication between Kaelee and Wolvramon.

Last times they saw each other was 2 years ago in America but they had hardly talked as Kari and TK had only arrived at the start of their battle against Wendigomon and after they had gone their separate ways.

Kaelee's and Kari's relationship had started off a bit rocky as they were both quite young and both wanted Tai's attention. As they got older things changed but Kaelee was still abit sceptical. Kaelee was still abit surprised Kari was being so friendly but she realised that she was just being silly. Of course Kari was being friendly it's in her nature.

"So are you planning anything?" Kari questions.

Kaelee scratches her head. "No I don't think so."

"Well I could show you around if you like, Wolvramon could stay here with Gatomon!" Kari says smiling brightly.

Wolvramon's face falls but Kaelee's lights up. "Oh that would be amazing, thanks!" She trots off with Kari to have some breakfast but Wolvramon hung back. He stared at the doorway, where the white cat stood arms crossed.

"Well, it's nice to see you again Wolfy!" She proclaimed walking towards him.

"Gatomon…" Wolvramon growls, stiffening up.

"What, not happy to see me? She smirks. "Well, we'll have plenty of time to catch up, don't worry!" Gatomon snickers as she walks off.

Wolvramon growls agitated. Gatomon and he didn't get on the best. They had quite a big rivalry between them, always trying to outdo each other and taking the mick out of each other.

"Well this will be fun" Wolvramon grumbles under his breath sarcastically.

By now Kari and Kaelee had finished their breakfast and headed out to explore the city of Odaiba. Tai had also already disappeared to football training in the park.

"And that's Yolei's parents shop." Kari exclaims as they stop at the little corner shop.

"I'm guessing this is where she got all that good food from!" Kaelee declared.

Kari nods. "You want to go in?"

"Sure!" Kaelee answered walking into the store. A little bell tinkled as they pushed the door open. Almost immediately a purple- haired girl stood in front of them looking down at a clip board.

"Hello, welcome Ai-Mart, what can I do for you?" Yolei asks sounding bored.

Kari gives a small cough making Yolei look up. When she sees Kaelee, her mouth hangs open in shock but she pulls herself together after a few seconds.

"Kaelee? Is that you?" Yolei asks wide-eyed.

"The one and only!" Kaelee giggles at Yolei's reaction. Yolei smiles and puts down the clip board on the counter. "It's great to see you again! Why are you here?"

"And you too! My parents are away in Europe, so I'm staying here with Tai and Kari." Kaelee answers her.

There is another ring from the bell and a lady and a little child walked in. "Oh, I better help these people; I'll talk to you soon!" Yolei announces.

They exchange a hug and wave goodbye. Kaelee thought back to when they first met. Yolei hadn't trusted her at all. She had insisted on keeping Kaelee supervised at all times until she finally came to trust her.

Kari and Kaelee continue on their way through the streets of Odaiba.

Wolvramon sits on the wood floor gobbling up some food. Just as he reaches out to take the last piece of bacon, it is snatched away from him. He looks up slowly and into the mocking eyes of Gatomon.

"I know you haven't eaten in over 24 hours but that's no excuse for eating like a Demi-Veemon" Gatomon snickers hoping up onto a shelf.

"Hey give that back!" Wolvramon grunted standing up. He tries to jump up onto the shelf. He just about grabs the top of the shelf with his paws but he slips and falls back to the ground with a thump. Gatomon bursts out laughing and gobbles the bacon up.

Wolvramon jumps up and points an accusing finger at her. "If I could Digi-volve right now, you would be so dead!"

Gatomon puts her gloved paws on her hips. "Just try me!" Wolvramon started shaking with anger. "Blaze Shocker!" Blue electric looking fire blasted out of Wolvramon's mouth, shooting towards Gatomon. Gatomon shrieks and jumps off the shelf just in time before it explodes into little wood shavings.

Gatomon lets out a hiss. "You're going to pay for that!" She grunts.

The two Digimon sprint towards each other claws bared, ready to attack.

Kari and Kaelee stopped outside Odaiba Elementary school. "This is where; I used to go to school. I-"Kari starts but is cut off by a load cheering noise coming from the grounds of the school. Kaelee walks forward looking through the gates.

"What's that?" Kaelee asks curiously.

"Oh that must be our middle school playing a basketball match; we always use their grounds for matches because they have a great court!" Kari explains. "We should go and check it out!" Kari leads them into the school. They walk around the back to see 10 players on a basketball court and crowds of people on bleachers cheering their teams on.

The two of them made their way to the bleachers. Kaelee glanced at the boys playing basketball who were completely focused on the game. Suddenly there's a break and a familiar looking blonde boy races across the court, dribbling the ball expertly. The crowd breaks out in shouts and screams, cheering him on.

A large boy steps out in front of him, blocking the blonde boy from advancing, a smirk on his face. The familiar boy fakes right and runs speedily left around the large boy. He reaches the basket and easily dunks it in causing the crowd to break out in cheers and screams of glee. Just then the whistle goes off and the bleachers erupt in happiness.

Kari gives out a loud cheer and claps. The Odaiba team had obviously won. Kaelee smiles and applauded the team. The blond boy pumped his fist at the crowd who let out a whoop. Kari and Kaelee trotted down to the side lines to where the boy was high-fiving his teammates. He looks towards Kaelee and Kari and breaks out into an even bigger smile.

That's when Kaelee realizes who it is. "TK?" She gasps as she recognizes him.

TK blinks and seems to take a minute to recognize her too. "Kaelee!" He pulls her into a big hug glad to see her. Kaelee squeezes him back, delighted to see him again. Kaelee and TK were always very close. From the first day they met each other they had clicked. They were like a brother and sister.

They finally pull away and there's a few woops from TK's teammates but TK dismisses them. It wasn't like that between them. He grins at Kari and gives her a quick hug too.

"Kari, what are you doing here? And with Kaelee! That was unexpected." He announces happily.

Kari giggles. "Well I was showing Kaelee around and we heard the ruckus coming from here! See Kaelee's parents are doing business in Europe, so she's staying with us!" She explains.

TK nods a smile fixed on his face.

"You played really well!" Kaelee added.

"Thanks they were a tough team, so where are you going next?" TK asks.

"Probably to the park!" Kari confirms.

"I'll come with you then just give me like 5 minutes?" TK says while running off to the changing room.

"Sure, we'll wait for you at the front of the school!" Kari yells after him smiling like mad.

TK walks into the changing room and quickly freshens himself up. A few of his teammates walk past congratulating him on the good game. TK thanks them and congratulates them too. TK opens his sports bag and begins to get changed into his normal clothes.

"Hey, so it looks like TK's got a new girlie-friend!" One of his teammates teases.

The rest of the team laugh at the remark but TK rolls his eyes.

"No, it's not like that. We're just close friends!" TK explains.

There are raised eyebrows among the boys and a muffled cough.

"Mhmmm…" is the noise that comes from around the room.

A tall, slim boy stepped out from the shower area, his dark-brown hair still wet from his recent shower. "Oh, c'mon guys lay off him. No matter how good looking she was, TK just doesn't see it…" He snickers. "Because TK likes someone else, Don't ya TK?"

The boys smile slyly at TK a few nudging him. TK looks down and blushes slightly. He tries to cover it up placing his hands on his cheeks but it's too late.

"Who is it TK? Is she hot? Do we know her?" We're some of the questions that were thrown around the room. The tall boy walks over to TK his arms crossed across his chest. "Go on TK, do you want me to tell the guys or do you want to say yourself?" He asks with his strong English accent.

TK looks up biting his lip. "Ka…" TK whispers.

"Sorry, what was that?" The English boy leans down holding his hand behind his ear.

"kari…." He whispers louder this time.

"OOOOOHH!" whispers and yelps break out throughout the locker room. TK's teammates rush over to him asking lots of questions.

"Thanks Mick…" TK says sarcastically to the dark-brown haired boy. Micky smirks satisfied and grabs his sports bag.

"You're just lucky I'm not delving deeper into this situation T.." Micky commented mockingly before leaving the changing room.

Micky had recently transferred to Odaiba from England. He had only been in the school for a couple of months but he was already the captain of the basketball team and he was quite popular. He was also quite good at football. Micky always liked to mess with TK, TK took it so seriously. Micky found it quite funny.

Micky trotted out of the school grounds and down the streets of Odaiba. It took him some time but he finally got used to this place. Suddenly he spots a bright, flash in the sky. He stops puzzled. His brown eyes scan the sky, searching for a sign of something. The sky flashes again and a portal like substance opens in the sky. Micky stares at the sky dumbfounded.

3 or 4 animal looking creatures pour out of the portal, landing with a crash all around the city. One massive creature crashes a few metres away from Micky making the concrete road smash. The giant creature looked like he was made completely out of rock.

Micky gasps in horror, as the creature turns towards him and steps forward making the ground rumble. "SULFUR PLUME!" The beast yells shooting fiery gases at him.

"OH SH**!" Micky yells as he leaps out of the way of the attack. He gets out of the way just in time as the heat blast past him. Micky hastily rises but freezes as the terrifying beast loomed above him a ghastly grin fixed on his stony face.

_Well, hoped you liked it guys! Please rate and review…or else…._

_Please tell me if you have any ideas or anything!_

_I'll try and get the next chapter up as fast as I can!_

_Till next! Au Revoir! xx_


End file.
